Gear of Zero
by Killuminator
Summary: I thought I died. That's the fate of the Carmines after all. But still, somehow I end up here, a place calls Halkeginia. Here is my story.
1. Afterlife Experience

**Auhtor's note : Yeah yeah I know what some of you gonna say, I got too many on goings and should focus on that and all. But I can't even sleep at night if I can't put my thoughts into paper. So here is my newest creation, Gears of Zero. **

**Btw, this is the first time I tried to write from personal POV of a character that wasn't made by me. Don't know how it will turn out but I try to make it as accurate as possible. Alright, here goes.**

.

"EAT DIRT AND DIE MOTHERFUCKER !"

The words were barely spoken out of my mouth when I pulled the trigger. My mind filled with rage the moment I saw that ugly bitch Myrrah. Because of her people 3 most important people in my life lost their lives, not counting millions people, my friends and my comrades. I don't give a shit anymore, not now. Not when I can kill that bitch and keep her off Delta Squad until we can save Sera.

"Hey look ! It's Carmine !"

I hear someone called my name, unable to recognize the voice over the gun fire but I knew it was Cole, or probably Baird. I guess Baird. That guy never knew when to shut up. That brought a smile back to my mouth. But it soon faded as I saw the Hammer of Dawn in Marcus' hands. I read the daunting expression in his gaze, and I knew what he was planning.

Memories flooded my mind, back to E Day up till now. When my brother foolishly stood up and was sniped. I couldn't bear to hear that they disposed of his body in a hastily made grave and I almost ripped off the arm of the Gear who was giving me his COG pendant. Then the memory skipped ahead, to Jacinto, Marcus didn't tell me about Squirt's gruesome demise, but I knew it was by some Polype looking creatures. I asked Jack to play the battle record for me. I couldn't bear to watch until the end. I am not some kind of pussy who is afraid of blood, but it was tough to watch how your brother's body got melt down to his spine.

Ben. He was so innocent. Couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. He wasn't the best soldier, but god damn it, he just wanted to make mom and dad proud ! I tried to hold my tears back when Marcus dropped the tag and a note in my hand back then. It's still in my pack back, almost torn from reading it over and over, tears dripping on the edge of the paper.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone shouted.

"Carmine ! Look out !"

I looked out and saw the giant monster looking like it was gonna cough up something. Then, there was a searing heat and light. The pilot screamed in agony.

"Shit ! We're going down ! We're on fire ! We're on fire !"

The Raven was steadily declining towards the beach. I held onto the turret for my dear life. I am not afraid to die, only not yet. I still need to see this day off, to see my last brother safe and sound.

I hit the ground hard. It hurts like hell. The helmet and armor broke the fall, just barely, but I'm alive. Till now I'm glad that I wore my helmet. They always say it was dumb to wear a helmet, now looks who is still standing.

I lay there on the beach, my body sore. I tried to move but my body didn't respond. All I could do was to hope that Delta could finish this fight. A sound blast hit my ears. It didn't hurt, much, but the buzzing sound was annoying. A light blast followed, lighting the sky up in a blue purple glow. Good, they succeed.

I'm tired. I want to sleep. I closed my eyes. I feel my body falling into the vast abyss. Perhaps I will see my brothers again.

.

White light flashed in front of my eyes. Could be the doctor. Slowly I open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was a blue sky. I never see such beautiful sky before, at least not after E-Day. And what the hell Marcus did could never made it this way. Sera was contaminated beyond help.

So am I dead ? That is the first question that popped into my mind. So guess this is the fate of the Carmines. Then where are Anthony and Ben. Shouldn't they be here to greet me ? But then I notice the pain. My whole body hurt like hell. Some red was blocking my visor. Quickly I wiped it away and look at my hand. It was blood, my blood apparently.

And god it hurt. It wasn't like taking a simple bullet. That I can deal with. But this is something else. My head was spinning. I stagger and try to stand up. I fail.

"Jeez Louise what the fuck ?" I called out.

"How… how… do you know my name ?" A feminine voice said on my right.

Looking up, I saw a little girl in blue cloak looking at me. She was ten at most. Doesn't look like she was any older. She has pink hair, but it could be dyed though. A civilian perhaps. But I remember this is not Sera anymore. I mean I am dead, right ?

"Aren't you here to greet me or something ?" I asked back. "I mean, isn't this heaven or some kind of afterlife place ?"

And then that kid just ignore me and walks up to some old dude with a monk haircut and frantically saying something. I couldn't hear shit, my ears are still buzzing. So I took my time to stand up and look around. I saw my backpack and the Lancer laying on the ground, right next to my feet. That was weird, I thought heaven was a place of non-violent. Anyway, I pick the backpack up and check the content. There are seven mags full of rounds for the Lancer, and two dozen clips for the Boltok. All of this was snatched from the Raven as supplies for Delta. But it seems they won't be needing them anymore. After that there were 2 Bolos, Anthony and Ben's COG tags, a few pictures of us together and some toiletries.

I swing the bag over my shoulder and pick up the Lancer. It seems to survive the fall, but still I want to check if it was alright, so I rev it up, to see the chainsaw running smooth. Some of the kids have taken a step back. I don't blame them. Hell, even the Locusts fear the Lancer, at least before they got hands on our model. I wanted to shoot the gun to check if it works fine, but I guess I scared the kids enough for one day.

I saw lots of kids standing around in a group. Yeah, kids die in war, disease and hunger. Sad, but it's the truth. And then some animals standing next to them. Most of them look like they have been exposed to Emulsion for too long and mutated, only without the eerie yellow glowie effect. And then there was a dragon too. Okay not so surprising I guess. I mean dragons fly right ? So if they die they should go up here.

And then there was a castle on the back ground. And I mean it was huge. Perhaps twice the size of the Sovereign. Is heaven only this big ? Could be bigger from the inside. Anyway, my main concern is to find Anthony and Ben. So I walked up the castle gate. On the way I saw some weird pig. It looks tough. But not as tough as I am.

"Oh bacon." I mumbled. Yes, delicious, wonderful bacon. But some kid saw me looking at the pig and pulled it away from my sight. He seems quite protective about it, so I guess it must be his pet. Still I don't really understand why someone would want bacon as pet.

But for now, my main concern is finding my brothers, though I don't keep my hope up too high. The last time I did all I found was Ben's tag and letter. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean I don't have faith. The door was a huge cathedral wooden door. I pull the knocker and push it open. The door was lighter than I thought.

I wanted to walk inside, only to find a firm hand placing on my shoulder. Instinctively I pull out the Boltok and point at whatever was behind me. Turns out to be the bald monk dude in purple robe the kid was talking to. He seems to understand his position as he immediately raised his hands up as his head is in front of the muzzle. I lower the gun and put it back on my hip again.

"Who are you familiar ?" He asks

"The hell you talking about man ?" I ask back. "What is a familiar ?"

"My apologize. My name is Colbert, and basically, we mages are in the Spring Summoning Rituals, and as such, Miss Valliere here…" He points at the pink haired kid "… summoned you as her familiar. All the non-human creatures you have seen in this yard are all familiar. You are the only one who is human. This is utmost curious indeed, however, we still need to complete…"

"Whoa whoa, back up a little. You said I was summoned ? I mean, I should be dead, so did you mean you like called up my soul to heaven or something ?"

"No mister…"

"Carmine. Corporal Clayton Carmine from the COG."

"Yes mister Carmine." Apparently my rank says nothing to him, so I assume this man knew nothing about military ranking at all. The guy doesn't look all that well built. "And no we are not dead. You are as much alive as any living creature and humans that are standing right here."

"So how did I get here ?"

"As I said, miss Valliere summoned you here, by using the Summoning Magic."

"Magic, as in wizards and witches ? No tricks here right ?"

"We prefer to be called mages, but yes, we are what you commoners call, wizards and witches if you like. There are no trick here." Colbert finishes with a sign and lifted his hand up. My fingers hovered over the Boltok, but I completely forget about that when I see the flame forming in his hand and starts to take shape of a ball. After that it was shot up the sky.

"Okay let see I believe you for now." I said. Either I am dead or this is a fantasy. The first seems more likely to me, but I am a guy who takes any possibility. "I have no intention to be here. I suggest you send me back. They need me there." Okay that was kind of a lie. We Carmines have the gift of being cannon fodder for generations, sooner or later.

"I am sorry, but the Summoning Ritual is a one way trip." Colbert shakes his head.

"Damn. So uh have you seen any of these guys around here ?" I said and pointed to my tattoo. To my disappointment the bald dude shakes his head again.

"I am sorry, buy you are the first human that wears such strange helmet. And the armor as well. Are you perhaps a knight ? Or even a Mage Knight perhaps ?"

Hum, a knight huh ? I never consider myself as a prince in shining armor, but from the fairy tale I read when I was little, a knight often gets some respect. Perhaps a little authority should smooth up my life here.

"Yeah kind of, in my world. And back there, we don't have anything magical at all. Well except for the Hammer of Dawn I think. That shit is too powerful."

"No way, no magic ?" The guy was surprised. "What kind of life have you been leading ?"

"Well it wasn't that bad, at first. Shit hits the fan after E Day. Wars broke out after that. Some shitheads named themselves the Locusts came from underground and started killing humans. And I have fought the war till now. And truth be told, you summoned me from the battle which we hoped to be the last. Anyway, that's all I can say for now. So now what ?"

"That's an incredible story Knight Carmine. For now, I believe it's up to you to decide if you should bond a contract with miss Valliere or not." Colbert pointed back at the pink haired one, completely forgotten in the background.

I need to think. With a hiss, I removed the helmet. The cold gust of wind hit my face, and my head starts to spin around again. My feet feel light, and my knees started to buckle. I have completely forgotten how weak I am at the moment. Years of fighting tend to make you do that. You keep on fighting until all enemies are dead before you can rest.

The vast abyss returns to my eyes before I can feel my body hit the ground. Somewhere in the distance, I can hear children yelling.

**Author's note : So here it is for now. The reason I stop here is to ask the readers a few, actually 3, questions.**

**1-The Ritual is not complete yet. It is up to you to decide whether Carmine should bond with Louise or not.**

**2-There are not many characters from the FoZ universe that can form a romantic pairing with Carmine. It is up to you to decide who he should be pair up with. If no one chooses the character from FoZ, I'll find a way to bring Sam Byrne in the story. I love Sarmine. And if you still don't wanna, then submit your own OC is fine too. Because I believe that Carmine deserve some love in his life.**

**3-Also, if you know Gears of War, you know the violence rate. I wonder if I should make this fic M rate with more blood and violence in it. Yours to decide.  
><strong>

**And if some of you wonder why I upload this on a Valentine day, I don't have a girlfriend. And don't say the virgin force is strong with me. I am just waiting for the right chick to appear.**

**Anyway, enjoy and reviews.**


	2. Beat the shit out of a Kid

**Author's note : So I got 9 reviews for the first chapter, quite good. In these 9 reviews I got :**

**- 4 wants to have Carmine forms a contract with Louise, 4 of you have no comments whether or not Carmine should do it, and 1 says hell no to the contract (my words, not his/her). As you know, majority wins so Carmine will have a contract.**

**- 3 of you want to have Carmine paired up with a 18+ character, 2 of you want to have someone like underage but definitely almost adult, 2 have no comments, 1 wants to have Sam Byrne, and 1 have neutral opinion with possible mention of a harem. Now this is a touchy subject since I do not know the exact age of Carmine, but I guess somewhere between 22-27, since was fresh out of training, meaning 18 or 19 of age. So I guess as an older brother Clayton shouldn't be too old to fit in the story. I will leave this here for now, but definitely I will have a 18+ character for him. Or maybe I will just wait and let the chracter develop. I mean Henrietta was like 17 or something ? One year over and she is legal enough.**

**- 6 of you want to have an M rating, 2 have no comments, again, and 1 says that if I have no overrated violence T rating will do fine. But I have to say I am going for M-rating, because since when does the GOW-series (Gears or God Of War, interpret it anyway you like) not include overrated violence ?**

**So with most of my issues settled, let's get this story started.**

Slowly I open my eyes. The first thing I see was a wooden ceiling. My body is a bit numb, but other than that I feel fine. My memory is a bit hazy, but I vaguely remember a pink haired girl, a dragon, bacon, any my supposed death. Yeah, it all comes back to me now. I guess I am not dead after all. You don't feint after you died, and definitely you don't feint due to blood loss if you died.

Carefully I sit up. The room is a bland one, a bed, which I currently sit on, obviously, a wooden table and a pair of chair, an oil lamp on the table, a dresser and a closet. Mostly basic needs for someone to live in. Then I look down and realized I wasn't wearing my armor except my pants.

I almost panick for a moment before I see my stuffs put up in a pile in a corner of the room. I walk to it and start to wearing my armor back on again. Never feel safe without it. The Lancer and Boltok were still there, no sign of someone tampering with it, my back pack was there as well, anything still there.

During the packing of my outfit I notice blue letters scribble down my left arm. That's weird, I didn't ask Sam to make me that one did I ? Or maybe Sam and Baird team up together for once and play a prank on me when I was asleep ? God knows how deep I sleep. But I shrugged it off as no one would care to see it anyway. After finishing the last touch on the armor, I slung the back pack and the Lancer over my shoulder and open the door. Too bad I nearly crashed into a girl in a black dress with a white apron in front of the door. Poor girl nearly stumbles on her own feet if I didn't catch her in time.

"Hey, you okay ?" I ask.

"Yes, yes I am fine." She smiled. "Thank you Sir Carmine."

"You know me ?"

"Yes, you have the talk of the school lately." She says. "Ah where is my manner, my name is Siesta, I am a maid working here. Anyway, I am here to give you your medicines."

"Nah I'm fine. How long was I out though ?"

"One and a half day Sir."

Holy crap, one and a half day. No wonder I feel so hungry and refresh at the same time. Back then, when I was still, hm, alive I guess, sleep was something like a luxury. Everyday you got a few hours of rest, maybe more if there ain't any grubs or glowwies around. But right now, most I feel is hungry. True to my word, my stomach growls its hunger violently.

"My bad, I guess I haven't eaten anything for a while."

"That's okay Sir Carmine. Please follow me, lunch is served at the yard."

"Drop the sir. I am never one for the formalities anyway." I reply with a hand wave. She looks a bit shocked at first, but smiles again.

"Well, if it's in private I may, but in public I may get punished if I do not adress my better without formality."

"Do what you wish. Anyway, do you guys have any bacon ?"

"Well, not really, but if you want we can ask the kitchen staffs to prepare it for you."

"That would be fine. Thank you."

So I follow Siesta down the hallway, pass a couple of staircases until I run into that bald dude from earlier, his name was Colbert or something. He spoke to me, this time at least he didn't tap my shoulder.

"Sir Clayton Chevalier de Carmine, please wait for a moment."

"Yo, Siesta, wait here a moment." I say before turning back to Colbert. "What did you just call me ?"

"Sir Clayton Chevalier de Carmine ? Is there something wrond with it ?"

"Why is there a Chvalier de between my name ?"

"That's our way to adress those that have reach the rank of Knights."

"Oh okay, next time just call me Carmine. So what do you need me for ?"

"Yes, there are several things I need to tell you. I assumed you noticed the runes on your left arm by now."

"Oh you mean this one ?" I take off the glove for him to see.

"Yes that's the one. That means that you are now officially Miss Valliere's familiar."

Valliere, Valliere, where did I hear that before. Took me a moment before a pink haired little girl pops into my mind.

"I never remember agreeing performing a contract."

"Yes, that's what I want to talk with you about. Your wounds were very severe, and in order to save your life as well as spare Miss Valliere of a bitter humility, we took the opportunity to perform the contract without your consent. However, at that moment your state of being was in no condition to answer. I am quite amazed how you were able to walk under such conditions. No wonder you said you should be dead. No offense."

"None taken, but how did this Contract you speak of save my life ?"

"The contract, upon confirming properly, restore the physical as well as mental condition of the summoned familiar back to the prime, in case we summon old or dying familiar."

"Alright, anything else ?"

"Yes, your main job as the familiar is to protect her from any harm at all. The contract has a life time duration, or until one of you die."

"So basically I am her babysitter, for life ? Whatever, I can do it. But I want to lay down some ground rules with her."

"Of course, you should better talk with her, as I am not the best person to speak with about such things. That's all, I won't take any more of your precious time."

"Hm, good." I nod and left. Siesta and I walk down further until we reach the door to the yard. It was another beautiful day, clear sky, kids sitting and eating, sitting on chairs on the green grass. Reminds me of the days before E-Day, when mom and pop took us four to the park for a picnic. Those were good times.

So I noticed the little girl who I am supposed to protect sitting their alone on a table eating some cake. And so I walk there. Guess I was still not quite clear in my head yet as I bump into some kid, a blond boy with a frilly collar shirt.

"My bad." I say to the kid.

"Watch where you go commoner."

The hell if I know what commoner mean but I shrug it off. Not the worst thing I have been told. I nearly stepped on it when I noticed the small bottle at the near my feet. Guess the kid dropped it off when I bump to him. so I pick it up and give it to the boy.

"Hey kid, you drop this ?" I held the bottle in front of his face.

"No, it is not mine."

"Alright then." I said. "Hey anyone dropped this ?" I said loudly, enough for anyone on the yard to hear me when I held the bottle upward.

"I believe this is mine." A girl says. She is a blond girl in twin tails which look more like drills than hair. Still, I gave this bottle to her, and see her walks to the blond kid earlier.

"My dear Guiche, why have you forgotten the gift I gave you ?" She says.

So, this kid Guiche was lying to me. Okay, I'm not very offended, not that easy. It was quite funny to see how the boy squirms at the gaze of Drill Head. But it gets even more interesting when another girl enters the scene. It was a brown haired girl. The kids argue somewhat, most of the stuffs aren't interesting until Guiche got himself a bitch slap from both girl, one on each cheek. Apparently he was two timing, with both girl and they found him in the wrong place at the right time.

I was laughing my ass off when that Guiche walks up to me and goes all over my face.

"You have the nerve to laugh commoner. Because of you the heart of two girl have been broken. How will you take responsibility ?"

"Alright listen up dickhead, you two timed and got caught, so don't go and blame your shit on other. Grow a pair and take it like a man." Kid gotta learn his place.

"Fine, I will show you how much of a man I can be by challenging you to a duel."

"What is going on here ?" Great, the little pink came in the scene again.

"I am challenging this familiar of yours to a duel. Now step aside."

"Dueling between nobles is forbidden."

"He may be a Chevalier, but with no magic he is still a commoner. Therefore, it's allowed. So what do you say commoner, are you man enough to fight me ?" Guiche says, I can't recall I have heard so much arrogant dripping from someone's mouth that much before.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Let me finish my food first."

"As generous as I am, I will allow you your last meal. Come and find me when you are done at Vestri Court."

And with that, he walks away. Damn, even his kind of walk is gay.

"Yo Siesta !" I call out. "Bring me some food, will ya ?"

"Yes… yes, s-sure I will." She stammers. What the hell is her problem ? Most of the people look at me like they pity me or something.

"Are you even serious Chevalier Carmine ?" Valliere asks me. Didn't notice her standing next to me. The kid is really short, barely reaches my arm pit.

"I am serious. No one, and I mean absolutely no one questions my manhood. You do not mess with a Carmine."

"Even if you are a Chevalier, and you are strong obviously, I do not think a commoner can defeat a mage."

"Bitch please, I got plenty of kill counts on my list, most of them monsters you can even imagine that should exist. I am pretty sure I can take on some gay fag. Now Imma gotta find some bacon."

So I walk back to one of the empty table and sit down, the wooden chair holds out my weight just fine, despite its fragile look. After a while Siesta brings out some roasted pork and cutleries, with a can of juice. The pork wasn't the kind of stuff they served back the COG, but hell if it's bacon, I eat it. The juice looks yellowish red, and tastes like banana mixed with apple. Not so bad. The meal wasn't very filling, but enough for now, and still shit load more than the days we fought the Lambent.

"Hey Siesta, where is the Vestri Court ?" I ask her once I was done with the food.

"You are really going ? Please don't you will get hurt, or worse."

"There are a list of things that can kill me, Berserkers for example, can kill me. But that kid is not on the list."

"If you say so. Still, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, for him."

.

"Looks who finally shows up." Guiche says, a rose twirls between his fingers. "And I thought you have run back to your mommy in tears."

Okay, that's official, the kid is dead. No one, and seriously no one make fun of mama Carmine.

"Get it started, I don't like to waste my time."

"Very well. Now, I, Guiche the Bronze de Gramont, shall teach you a lesson in humility."

Seriously, who the hell drags a long ass name into the battle field ? If we are in Sera he won't even make it pass the training. He holds up the rose and a petal falls down to the ground. Suddenly the earth trembles a bit, not as much as when the E Hole opens but enough to make me pull out the Boltok in instinct. I checked the ammo before I got out the room, fully loaded with six round in the Boltok and 25 rounds in the Lancer. I got some clips in my pocket in case I need fast reload, and the rest is in the back pack.

Anyway, my instinct was right when a bronze statue pops up from the ground. I hate it when thing pops out of nowhere, mostly underground. Even more when that thing is armed and ready to kill you.

"This is my bronze Valkyrie. She will be your opponent."

"So, you show your true color. You ain't even man up and hide behind a tin can, instead of fight me like a real man should."

"I won't stoop up to your level. I am a mage, expect me to fight like one."

After that, the moving tin can launches itself on me. The spear it holds seems sharp, so I step aside and puched it in the face with my left hand. It left a dent on the armor, and the thing falls backward. I crush it under my boots like some dirty insect before it crumbles to dirt. I guess I won't be needing the Boltok after all, so I holster it back.

Anonter wave with the rose and 3 more petals fall down, 3 more tin cans appear. They attack me altogether. Fine with me, I can use some brawl to warm up my muscles. One moves to the left and the other flanks right, while one tries to sneak up on me. So I duck under am axe swing and uppercut the left one while spin kick the right one, and took out the Boltok to blow the head off the last one. The left one and the one behind me have their head off, and their bodies turn to dirt. The one on the right tries to get back on its feet, but I gave it a bullet to the knee before I walk up to it and bitch slap the fucking face off.

Kid looks like he was gonna pee himself. Okay, enough playing around. Before he raises the damn rose again I took a shot at it and fire. It's a clean hit. The stick snaps like a dry twig, which it is, and fell to the ground. I lift him off his feet with my left hand and slam him against the wall. He coughs up some spit and a bit of blood, but he will live.

"First, you blame your shit on me. Second, you question my manhood. And the third and most unforgivable, you brought up my mom."

I put the Boltok against his temple.

"Whatcha gonna say ?"

"I yield ! I surrender ! I am sorry !" Guiche says between tears and snot. Looking down, he seems to have lost control and peed himself. "Please just don't kill me."

"Repeat after me : "I, Guiche, hereby declare Clayton Carmine the manliest man alive and I am not even as one percent as manly as he is."

"I, Guiche, hereby declare Clayton Carmine the manliest man alive and I am not even as one percent as manly as he is."

"Good, now the next thing you are going to say is "I am a little fag, I love to dress up as a girl and play with doll."

"I am a little fag, I love to dress up as a girl and play with doll."

I threw him on the ground. Kid staggers to stand up.

"Someone get this piece of shit to a doctor or something. He probably needs it."

Damn that feels good. Now I am back to my old state. The state wherein I kick ass and take names. Valliere walks to me. Again I don't notice until I hear she speaks.

"I guess I underestimated you Chevalier Carmine. However I am also relieved to have such strong familiar protecting me."

"Yeah, about that, we are going to have a long talk about it. I need to lay down some ground rules for you."

"I believe we can go for something we can agree on. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to my lesson. You can wait outside the classroom if you want."

"Okay."

So I escort her back to the class room and sat down along the other weird animals outside the class. I figure that familiar ain't allowed in the class, even if it's me. They seem friendly enough, so I sat down. After a while I drift off and fall asleep.

**Author's note : Alright, let's me hear you opinions people. Of course Kirch will go after Carmine, after she saw how he kicks Guiche's ass. Speaking of which, how do think of the fight ? Too short, too bland or maybe even too awesome. I lol'ed when I made the bullet to the knee. Anyone plays Skyrim get this. So, reviews if you like this chapter.**


End file.
